


Superboy砸穿了墙

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 反正没人看X, 打发时间的产物, 未完, 随便写写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Superboy从天而降砸穿了墙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tim普通人设定  
> 身份梗  
> Tim的偶像是Superboy

01

大好青年Tim Drake，差点在与他人合租的房子里命丧黄泉，哦，差点因为被拯救世界的超级英雄穿墙砸到而命丧黄泉。

超级英雄在半夜里冲破Tim结实的，阻挡寒风的墙壁，撞到门停止后，抹掉嘴边的血迹又重新冲了出去，速度快到Tim只能注意到对方与常服无异的制服，以及胸前鲜红刺眼的“S”型广为人知的符号——那在超人已经陨落的故乡里代表着希望。

Superboy。

Tim眼皮跳了跳。

Superboy毁了他的墙。

 

02

事实上，Tim是Superboy的Superfan，这是他周围朋友都知道的事情，他的Superboy水杯，他的Superboy同款睡衣，他的 Superboy同款牛仔裤，他的Superboy巨型抱枕——诸如此类许多许多，可以说是非常狂热了。

但Tim是理智的——尤其是失去墙壁庇佑的寒冷冬夜里。

Tim裹着被子哆哆嗦嗦的思考一了一会儿人生与偶像，最终只得抱着被子卷着枕头，带上他的Superboy抱枕跑到客厅的沙发上头。一边摸出手机给Bart发信息：Superboy砸穿了我的墙。

Bart回消息很快，没过多久Tim的就收到了回信，言简意赅：酷。

这不是Bart。Bart通常都是长篇大论给他发消息的，速度快到像是被闪电侠附体。可能是在忙。Tim想着，又转手给Steph发了同样的信息。

Steph回他：我这个月被superboy砸穿了三次。

Tim突然开始愤怒。

 

03

Tim夜里听到客厅悉悉索索的声音后从沙发上弹了起来，他还没看清什么就见一个黑影大叫一声后趴在了地上。

“谁？！”“谁？！”

“Conner？”“Tim？”

两个人同时松了口气。

“你怎么在客厅？”爬起来的Conner摸索着走向浴室，Tim好心开了手机自带的手电筒，照在Conner身上以后两人又同时大叫。

“你也是Superboy的粉丝吗！！”Tim兴奋大喊。

Conner推推眼镜，扯了扯自己身上有着红色“S”符号的黑色T恤，“没错。”

 

04

Conner Kent是Tim的合租人，拒Tim所知他从堪萨斯来到大都会，在这里有个表哥做记者，许是受到了来自兄长的影响，当Tim问Conner来大都会准备做什么的时候Conner推推架在鼻梁上那副死板无趣的黑框眼镜说，“记者。”

Tim点点头。

“你呢？”Conner反问他，“你想做什么？”

彼时Tim歪着头想了想，说，“英雄。”

Conner用他眼镜底下的蓝眼睛看他，“为什么？”

“因为可以和超级小子做朋友？那太酷了。”接着Tim笑了笑，“除去这一点也有太多想要做英雄的理由，多到数不清。”

 

05

突然拥有一个同好是什么概念？仿佛在沙漠中找到水源——喜欢Superboy的人太少了，他们大多喜欢Batman或者是Superman，再或者Wonderwoman。认识快一年的同居人居然也是深藏不露的Superboy粉丝，这使Tim兴奋极了。

Tim在沙发上晃着Superboy抱枕对正在浴室洗澡的Conner大喊：“告诉你一个好消息和坏消息，你听哪个？！”

“呃——坏消息吧——”Conner喊道。

“我的墙被砸穿了——”

“那——好消息呢——”

“是Superboy砸的！”

 

06

第二天Tim打开自己的门，发现墙不知道什么时候被修补好了，干干净净的墙上还附带一张纸条，上面写着“Sorry”和一个简笔画的“S”符号。

“Superboy帮我补了墙！！”Tim一蹦三尺高，举着纸条跑到正在做早餐的康纳面前快乐得像只小鸟，“你看他还写了纸条——哇我要珍藏一辈子了！”

Tim一边说着一边拍照给Steph发了照片。

Steph立刻回了他三张一模一样的纸条。

Tim决定拉黑Steph。


	2. Chapter 2

07  
Tim有三大爱好，推理，超英，和摄影。这就是为什么Tim的房间有很多Superboy的照片——好吧其实两者之间并没有什么联系，是说，Tim是个Superboy的粉丝，所以他当然有很多Superboy的照片，周边，衣服——好吧衣服其实不是粉丝的人都会穿，这从某种程度上对Superboy的反派造成了困扰。  
但以上都不怎么算重点，重点是现在，大都会的凌晨三点三十四分，Superboy再次砸穿了Tim的墙。  
然后Superboy就看到Tim一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起来，站在地上直挺挺地看着他。  
暂时脱离战场的Superboy看到Tim，看到Tim和他一模一样的黑色T恤牛仔裤，看到Tim身后满墙自己的照片，一时之间忘了冲回战场。  
“呃……”Superboy挠挠头，“抱歉我——”  
“冷静。没关系……我穿的不是牛仔裤，是看起来像牛仔裤的睡裤——我有点喜欢你的行头。”Tim声音不带情绪地安抚Superboy，不知从哪里摸出纸笔，“不管怎么说，在你继续跟反派打架前，可以签个名吗？”  
“可以……我猜。”Superboy用几秒钟完成了签名，在离开前回头看了Tim一眼。  
“我可以修好的……所以，别担心。”说完像是怕Tim不相信似的又加了一句，“我很擅长这个。”  
“我知道。”Tim回答。  
Superboy点点头，感觉自己闯祸似的，又呆了几秒才飞走。  
当然啦，一般他撞坏别人家墙的时候，可没人逮他现行。

08  
Tim一飞冲天。当然，他并没有真正飞起来。  
当粉丝苦，当粉丝特别苦。  
Tim为了等Superboy砸他墙可以立刻跳起来要签名，已经穿着牛仔裤睡了两个月，所以要到签名后的下一秒就是立刻扒了自己裤子。  
也是巧，Tim刚把裤子扒下来Superboy就飞了回来。  
“我把你的笔——”  
Superboy捂住了眼睛。  
Tim捂住了屁股。  
怎么说呢——  
究竟是偶像看到你的屁股蛋好一点，还是偶像看到你的内裤后面有他的标志好一点？

09  
事实上Superboy扔下笔就跑了，Tim甚至来不及解释他其实只是换条裤子，而不是某种要到签名就会对着来一发的变态。  
被砸穿的墙第二天修好了，观察细微如Tim，他发现了Superboy的手艺越来越好。除此之外还有一张纸条。  
「我什么都没看到。我发誓。  
S」

10  
Tim不敢跟Steph说这件事，更何况他拉黑了Steph，他也不敢跟Bart说，Bart一定会吵得全学校都知道Superboy看到他的屁股这件事。于是Tim把目光投在室友Conner身上。  
“我有件事，不知当讲不当讲。”Tim躺在沙发上，怀里还抱着Superboy的抱枕。Conner在一旁写他的稿子。  
“讲……讲吧。”Conner把后脑勺留给Tim。  
“前几天的时候，Superboy又砸了墙。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“然后我跟他要了签名。”  
“恭喜。”  
“然后我准备换睡裤的时候，Superboy回来还笔——”Tim沉默了一会儿，然后从嘴巴里挤出来几个字，“怎么向Superboy解释我不是变态。”  
Conner停顿了一会儿，推了推眼镜看Tim，“他什么也没看到，很可能什么也没看到。”

11  
“我看到了不该看的。”Conner捂着脸对Cassie说，“我觉得我应该负责。”  
“不要找借口。”Cassie呵呵两声控诉道，“你就是想追他。”


	3. Chapter 3

12  
Conner并不想追Tim，用Conner的话来说，他只是觉得Tim有点可爱。  
彼时Cassie在房顶上坐着，Conner说出那句话的时候她心里就已经在琢磨着借来真言索的可能性。  
Cassie一边听着Conner描述他的新室友，一边吹着自己头发问他怎么觉得室友可爱。  
“这……”Conner想了想，“乱糟糟的头发？”  
Cassie嗤之以鼻。  
“还有……顶着黑眼圈窝在客厅沙发里打字？”  
Cassie翻个白眼。  
“以及……被食物塞满嘴的样子？”  
Cassie哼哼两声。  
Conner感觉自己被鄙视了，Conner痛定思痛，对Cassie说，“你不懂我。”  
Cassie懒得理他。

13  
Conner从堪萨斯到大都会，拒绝了克拉克住一起的邀请后克拉克便通过朋友的关系为Conner找到一个房租不高环境不错的房子。  
“不好的地方大概是需要和陌生人住一起，还有注意不要暴露自己。”克拉克想了想，“其他没什么了。”  
Conner没意见，他无所谓，于是就住了进去。  
进门第一天Conner就看到Tim盘着腿坐在沙发上敲敲打打，嘴巴里还叼着薯片的包装袋，周围全都是吃完的垃圾包装。  
“你好……”Conner开门后踌躇一会儿，“我是……”  
“我知道你是谁，你可以叫我Tim。”Tim一张嘴那包装袋就就掉了下来，“你会做饭吗？”  
“会……？”Conner犹豫着。  
“救我。”Tim面无表情，“救我。”  
“……啊？”

14  
Conner的饭拯救了Tim。及时续命的Tim精神抖擞地向Conner重新介绍了自己。  
过了几星期，见证了Tim糟糕的作息和时常顶着的黑眼圈，以及隔三差五就会把自己饿得啃包装袋后，Conner终于忍不住问了一句，“你知道‘点外卖’这个现代生活必备技能吗？”  
Tim眨着眼睛看他。  
“你还可以下楼吃？”  
Tim吞掉Conner做的浓汤，说：“时间宝贵啊。”  
Conner：？？？

15  
时日渐长Conner就承包了Tim的三餐——反正一个人是吃，两个人也是吃，更何况这对Conner来说根本不叫事。  
做饭需要理由吗，做饭不需要理由。

16  
Conner知道Tim是Superboy的粉丝是在见面的三天后。Superboy水杯，Superboy同款睡衣，Superboy同款牛仔裤，Superboy巨型抱枕——Conner从来不知道Superboy的周边有这么多。  
“是不多。”Tim头也不抬，“这些都是同好搞的周边……我也有参与。”  
同好……不知道为什么Conner内心还有点小雀跃呢！  
Conner保持冷静：“是吗？你参与哪部分？”  
“出钱那部分。”Tim回答。

17  
作为一名超级英雄，最要紧的就是保护自己的身份——无论是超级的一面还是普通的一面。  
Conner看着Tim一件又一件跟他套在格子衫里一模一样的衣服，第一次觉得自己明智极了。  
保护自己的身份第一条：把常服当制服。  
做得好！Superboy！

18  
Conner和Tim之间一直保持着不咸不淡的室友距离，最近一点的突破就是Tim把Conner规划进了自己的同好范畴。  
“喜欢Superboy的人太少了！”Tim大喊着上来拥抱了他，“天啊Conner！下次漫展我一定要带上你！”  
Conner挤着笑：“好。”  
于是Tim就开始向Conner源源不断地输出Superboy的各种信息。周边，同人图，同人文，Cosplay。

19  
Conner最近很烦恼。  
根源在哪呢？根源在他不该随随便便砸穿别人家的墙——可这也不能怪他，被反派揍出去的他很难控制自己的落地方向。克拉克从他第一天开始做超级英雄的时候就语重心长地说，“要对自己的战损负责。”  
“什么意思？”Conner歪着头。  
“就是，能自己修好的，就自己修。比如，砌墙。”克拉克说。  
Conner把克拉克的小贴士记在心里，砸墙修墙留纸条道歉——但到Tim这里就有个例外。在看到Tim有着自己标志的内裤后，留言道歉的纸条上会多点变化。而Tim很喜欢这个，他总是会拿着纸条在Conner面前晃让他看。  
Tim笑的时候，Conner也跟着笑。  
然后Conner开始烦恼。

20  
Conner吞吞吐吐，“他真的很——”  
“你的室友吗？”耳朵快听出茧子的Cassie瞅着自己的指甲，“我的观点是不会变的Conner。”  
“什么观点？我想追我室友的观点吗？”Conner无力地为自己辩解，“不……Cassie，我只是觉得他很可爱，做朋友很好而已。”  
“真的？”Cassie一脸震惊，“你知道最近一段时间你跟我说了多少次你的室友可爱吗？如果你承认你喜欢他的话，我一点都不惊讶。”  
“我不是……我没有……”Conner呻吟道，“我不喜欢他……”

21  
Superboy又砸穿了Tim的墙。  
Tim鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起来，看到Superboy胸口前冒着绿烟。Superboy看上去很痛苦，他咳了两声，抬起手算是跟Tim打个招呼。  
“Hi……”Superboy虚弱的说，“我猜。”他说完之后手臂一垂，脑袋一歪，昏了过去。  
氪石……粉？  
Tim眼皮跳了跳。  
氪石。那会杀死Superboy。


	4. Chapter 4

22  
如何拯救一个吸入氪石的Superboy？  
Tim一边掏出手机Google一边用杂志在Superboy旁边狂扇风，Google没什么结果，倒是搜出来一堆人工呼吸的玩意儿。Tim看看手机又看看结果，手机一扔更加大力给Superboy扇风，试着让氪粉消散得更快一点。  
扇了不知多久，Superboy才有了点意识，嘴巴里小声地呻吟几声，微微睁开眼睛动了动。  
“Superboy？”Tim垂下头凑近了他，活生生的喜爱对象就在面前让Tim说话也结结巴巴的，“你，你……你还，还好吗？”  
Superboy抬抬手，又脱力地垂了下去，眼睛也跟着重新闭上。  
Tim抓起刚刚扔一旁的手机开始Google如何人工呼吸。

23  
比Tim的人工呼吸来得更快的是Wondergirl。  
发现Superboy的Wondergirl叫了一声飞进来，查看了Superboy的情况之后对Tim表示了歉意和感谢。  
Wondergirl力气不小，把Superboy的胳膊架在自己脖子上一揽腰就带着他浮在了半空中。Superboy这时候才像是有点意识，低声说了几句话。  
“坚持住，我带你回泰坦。”Wondergirl说，然后她带着Superboy飞走了。  
Tim在原地看着他们，看着洞，看着天。

24  
Tim瘫倒在沙发上，解除了Steph的黑名单。他花了几秒钟的时间整理了一下思绪然后对Steph说，“超级英雄是我的梦想。”  
Steph没有回他。  
当然啦，现在是凌晨四点三十分，大多数人还在睡觉。  
第二天早上Tim醒来以后才发现Steph的回复，她简洁极了：做。  
Tim盯着看了一会儿，把手机往旁边一扔，抱着Superboy等身抱枕转身继续大睡。

25  
Tim再醒是被Conner吵醒的，Tim转身看到Conner从地上爬起来，扶着眼镜脚步虚浮地走了几步，又一头栽倒在地。  
“Conner？”  
“我……我很好……”Conner抬抬手，“我没事。”  
那看起来可不像没事。Tim连忙跑到Conner旁边连拖带拽，他把Conner架起来的时候Conner还死死地扶着架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，即使那已经摔碎了一个镜片。  
Tim把Conner架到沙发上低下头看他，近距离他才注意到Conner有一双漂亮的，湛蓝的眼睛。  
“你要……摘下眼镜吗？”Tim指了指，“它已经碎了。”  
“不，不能摘。”Conner死死地扶着镜框，“这是表兄给我的——护身符。”

26  
Conner瘫在沙发上，Tim坐在Conner旁边摸出薯片咔擦咔擦啃着，他中途回自己房间转了一圈，又回到了客厅。  
“Superboy昨天又砸了我的墙。”Tim按着手机，“他好像吸进去氪粉，后来被Wondergirl带走了——他会没事的吧？”  
Conner抬了抬眼皮，瞅到Tim坐在他旁边，赤着脚踩在沙发檐边把自己缩成一团，头发有些长，从Conner的角度来开，Tim的头发零零碎碎半掩着他的眼睛，Tim还给自己嘴巴里塞了棒棒糖，脸颊就鼓起一小块儿来，接着又问Conner吃不吃，得到肯定回答后又撕了包装给Conner塞进嘴巴里。  
“他不会有事的。”Conner含着棒棒糖，语句因为嘴巴里的蓝莓味含糊不清，“他可是Superboy。”  
“对呀，他是Superboy，他还有许多厉害的队友——”Tim转了转白色的小棍，Conner可以听到糖果碰撞Tim牙齿的声音，“我们点外卖吧，你吃什么？”  
“什么都好。”Conner说，“你喜欢的就好。”

27  
临睡前Tim才看到自己的墙被修好，跟往常一样附带纸条，表示了歉意还有感谢。  
Superboy在上面写：「扇风挺管用的。」

Tim拿给Conner看了，一边耸耸肩，“我差点就对他做人工呼吸了——还好没有。”  
Conner抿着嘴，沉默地推了推新配的眼镜。

28  
Tim抬眼盯着Conner。  
Conner被Tim盯得不自在，忍不住后退两步，“我……脸上有什么吗？”  
“之前离太远没发现，现在仔细看看……”Tim眯着眼睛，“你还挺好看的。”  
“谢，谢谢。”Conner心理砰砰直跳。  
“谢什么？”Tim笑，“脸红什么？”

29  
他居然脸红了。Tim给Steph发消息：他居然脸红了。  
Steph回的很快：谁？Superboy？  
Tim：不，我室友。  
Steph：……你居然把注意力从Superboy身上分了一点给其他人，还是男人，还是你室友？  
Tim：很奇怪吗？  
Steph：不，我只是，太——欣慰了。

30  
“我绝对没有脸红。”Conner摇着小氪对它说，“我没有。”  
小氪被Conner摇得难受，汪汪叫了几声，挣扎着从Conner的束缚中挣脱出来，红披风在身后飘啊飘啊的。  
“我没有。”Conner捂着脸在空中打滚。  
这件事绝对不能告诉Cassie。  
Conner在最后这么想。


End file.
